


The virtues of Jack Rackham, quartermaster (as told by Charles Vane)

by Milea



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, arrives three years late without starbucks but with offerings of porn, hints of Anne/Jack and Charles/Eleanor, very aggressive love bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Milea
Summary: Anne would find them in the morning, meeting Charles' eyes over the passed out form of their quartermaster with an unimpressed expression on her face."He's gonna hate the men seeing him like this." She said.
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	The virtues of Jack Rackham, quartermaster (as told by Charles Vane)

**Author's Note:**

> what's up party people, i am halfway to drunk and very depressed (this quarantine is just really fucking me up) and I recently started watching Black Sails
> 
> boy, did I fall in love with this show hard and fast, and in particular Jack, Charles and Anne (and their whole dynamic)  
> honestly, all the characters are just so interesting and intriguing
> 
> but those three, something just struck me with them  
> so, have some of my feels
> 
> ... this is the first porn I have ever written and I don't feel halfway bad about it  
> enjoy :D

Jack Rackham looked unapologetically good sitting on his cock. All arched back and head thrown back as he sunk down that last inch. He released a stuttered breath as Charles rubbed circles over his hip bones in an impatient bit to get him to move.

“Patience is a virtue, Charles.” Jack murmured, doing a dirty roll of his hips that had Charles’ hands clamp down hard where they rested.

“Screw patience,” he growled, fucking upwards in a sharp thrust, relishing in Jack’s groan.

It always devolved to this when they fell into bed together, a power struggle won by Charles before it really began. And as Jack resettled his limbs for better leverage to lift himself up, Charles was reminded that he was one of two people that got to see Jack like this. Messy and wanton and willing to play to another’s tune.

They both groaned this time as Jack sank down the length of his cock. It always took them a moment to re-find their rhythm for these trysts, far and few in-between as they were.

But Anne had taken her leave for the evening and _Eleanor_. Eleanor had made it adamantly clear that she did not want to see him in the near future.

It wouldn’t stay that way, but in the meantime Charles had craved a familiar body. Someone he could trust more than the whores who merely wanted his coin.

Jack certainly never denied him on nights like this. And watching him bounce on his cock was its own kind of rewarding.

The rhythm he set wouldn’t be able to be maintained for long, but that was never the point of it anyway. Jack always struggled with the stretch at first, and letting him set his own pace for the beginning was the easiest.

Charles aided him with upward thrusts whenever Jack slid down, but he could feel Jack slowing, the quivering of his leg muscles on either side of Charles’ own hips as the strain became too much.

Jack released a little yelp of surprise as Charles flipped them over, but was quick to let his legs fall open as far as they would go to give Charles room to move.

Charles wasted no time in using the new space to pound into the body beneath him.

He liked this angle better anyway, it allowed him to bite bruises into Jack’s skin that he knew Anne would later discover.

There was something primal in him that felt viciously satisfied at knowing she’d see his marks and know that someone else had laid claim to what she considered hers.

“Fuck, Chaz.” Jack groaned, head thrown back with the next harsh thrust, and Charles wasted no times setting his teeth against the hollow of his throat.

He only stopped when fingers tangled in his hair and tugged upwards until Jack could crush their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss.

When it came down to it, Charles did not have much interest in cock beyond his own, and even Jack’s wasn’t overly appealing.

No, what drew him to Jack was the quiet devotion he extended towards Charles.

For all the times Jack argued vehemently against his plans, when Charles gave the order, he followed it and made sure the crew did too.

There was something heady about it, something intoxicating, being one of two persons Jack extended that kind of loyalty to.

So, when Jack kept moving into his thrusts, Charles had no compunction rewarding the behavior by reaching down and roughly jerking Jack off.

Jack let out a low string of curses before his body went tense and he spilled between them. Charles kept fucking him through his orgasm, pressing more bites against Jack's collarbone as he went tight around him.

Jack was a shaking mess beneath him, oversensitized but clinging to Charles even tighter. Short nails were raking over his back and a shudder went down his spine at the sensation.

“Come on, come one, come on,” Jack breathed into his ear, arching into Charles’ movements. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

* * *

Later, after Charles had come himself, and Jack was fucked out and exhausted, and made attempts at reaching for his scattered clothes, Charles dropped a heavy arm over his side in an unspoken command to stay.

"Anne knows where to find you, should she need you." He grumbled in Jack's ear.

There was a long pause, and then Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "I guess so."

(Anne would find them in the morning, meeting Charles' eyes over the passed out form of their quartermaster with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"He's gonna hate the men seeing him like this." She said.

Charles couldn't bite back the sharp grin on his lips. "Isn't that the point, though?")

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for some more of this, and I might write that later, but for now I am done  
> (... also so many au ideas featuring codependent AnneJackCharles with a healthy side heaping of MaxAnne that I might turn into a drabble collection)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ipcearn.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Constructive criticism) Comments feed me.


End file.
